Freaky Owls, The Fab Five, and  I LIKE A GUY?
by ruthieruthruthems
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy goes back to Hogwarts after attending Beauxbatons for four years.  He befriends Lily Potter and four of her cousins, and falls for Albus along the way.  T for now.  M later!


**Hey y'all! I've posted stories online before, but not ever really on a site like this. Maybe once, I posted part of one, but that was years ago! (: Anyway, I have fallen in love with reading fics about Albus and Scorpius, so I decided to write my own. My grammar is not the best in the world! Sorry in advance about that. I also don't have a beta... So excuse any errors I make, and try to look beyond that :3 **

**Also, I'm from the south, and yes. You can probably tell by the way I write, but hopefully it doesn't mess up the story too much! :D **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything Harry Potter related. I wish I did! **

**Also, this is going to be very M/M in later chapters. If you don't like that, find another fic to read! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Breaking the Loo Rule<strong>

"Get on the damn train. You're going." My father barked, his glare far more frightening than his voice. My father- Draco Malfoy- really isn't all _that _bad. But when he's angry…. Everyone should duck and cover.

"Come on. Please Dad?" I begged. I considered dropping to my knees and clasping my hands together, but that would just make my father far more agitated. I raised my voice and bit my lip, watching as a few redheaded Weasley children walked by. My father rubbed his temples and actually looked like he was going to give in for a second. "I won't mess up anymore. I promise." I pleaded. "I'll find some new friends, I'll break up with Stella, I'll study two extra hours every night…"

At the sound of Stella's name my father blinked, shaking his head. Stella is my girlfriend. Or was my girlfriend. She also had a pregnancy scare that my father had to pay big money to keep Rita Skeeter quiet about. Stella also would not be happy to hear me threatening to break it off with her, even though that is what we basically already did. But that was on her terms. If it were on my terms the world would know about it by her wails. Sexy girl, she just didn't believe in keeping anything to herself. And yeah, it was my first time. I had no idea what I was doing, the condom broke and her period didn't come until the day _after_ she told her mother, who told my mother. Fuck my life.

So now instead of spending my last two years at Beauxbatons, I was being transferred back to hell. Hogwarts. I went to Hogwarts my entire first year. I hated it. I had zero friends. Second year, James Potter, was a complete asshole. He was forever tripping me, shoving me, starting rumors about me. I had to get out. Beauxbatons was amazing. Everyone seemed a million times nicer there.

James Potter was going to be a seventh year this year. And I was sure he was going to make this year brutal for me.

I looked up at my dad, opening my mouth but then abruptly closing it when I saw Harry Potter walk by with his daughter, Lily. They paused when they saw us, and walked over. "Well, look what the cat drug in." Harry said, slapping my father on the back.

My father gave him a look and straightened his tie. "Hello, Potter. Hi dear." He said to Lily, giving her a tiny smile.

"Lily, I'm sure you've heard of Scorpius before." Harry said, pulling her ponytail. Lily rolled her eyes and gave me a small smile.

I grinned absent mindedly at her, then turned my attention back to my father. "Please dad?"

"You're going!" He said pushing me towards the train. "This will be good for you! Hogwarts is where I went, and my son should finish out there too."

"You two should get going." Harry said, pushing Lily and I. I looked at my dad, pleading with him one more time. He shook his head, so I waved goodbye, looking down at my feet and shuffling into the first empty compartment I could find. I noticed Lily followed me, but she wasn't talking so it didn't bother me.

I plopped down and looked down at my nails, thinking. I wouldn't be going to school with Stella or my best friends Reagan and Hannah anymore. I would be stuck back in the dormitory with all the stupid assholes that made fun of me before. Brett, Cody, Damian, and… Albus? Those were the sixth year boys of Slytherin house. I glanced over at Lily. She had a muggle book out and was reading it intently.

"So. How's your brother?" I asked her, cocking my head?

"They're good." She answered.

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall. "That's good." I told her. "So, what are you-"

"Hang on." She said, turning a page.

I closed my mouth and continued inspecting my fingers.

The train lunged into motion and my stomach gurgled. I'm not sure who I inherited motion sickness from, but it was definitely no fun. I closed my eyes and fell asleep within five minutes. I would take sleeping over motion sickness any day.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the shrillest giggle I had ever heard. I opened my eyes and saw a posse of girls around me. They all shrieked and I rubbed my eyes, sitting up straighter. Lily had put her book down, and her and a gaggle of girls surrounded me. I blinked, trying to take all the faces in.<p>

Lily smiled, impishly. "Ah, Scorpius meet Molly, Lucy and Roxy."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the girls. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Roxy said, tying her hair in a messy high bun.

I studied the girls. Molly and Lucy were identical twins. Roxy and Lily looked a lot like them too. I noticed they all had red hair, and green eyes. The door busted open and I looked up to see a boy with curly blond hair walk in wearing the most flamboyant outfit I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Louis! He's up!" One of the twins called moving out of the way.

Louis plopped down beside me and picked up my hand and started rubbing it. "Oh my god, your hands are so soft." He gushed.

I slowly pulled my hand away from him and thanked him with a nod.

"Don't scare him Louis!" Lily said. "We're the fab five." She informed me, nodding at each of her cousins in turn. The twins are third years, Roxy and I are forth years, and Louis is a fifth year this year! You can be an honorary member."

"Ah. Okay." I said, trying to take it all in.

"You're a Slytherin. Right?" Louis asked, playing with my hand again.

"Uh huh." I said, nodding.

"So is Roxy." He said. Roxy nodded, confirming. "Lily is a Gryffindor, the twins are in Ravenclaw, and I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Cool." I said. Roxy smiled at me. At least I had someone I could sit with at meal times.

"So, why are you here? I thought you were at that stupid fancy school." Roxy said, rolling her eyes.

"Long story." I told her, hoping she would drop it. She did.

The door to our compartment flew open, and I glanced up, immediately shrinking down a little when James Potter walked in. "Lily I-" He stopped talking when he saw me. I immediately snatched my hand away from Louis, and looked up at James.

"Scorpius?" He asked.

"He's an honorary member of the fab-" Louis started before James cut him off.

"Shut up, Louise." James quipped. He faced me, and raised an eyebrow. "Welcome back to Hogwarts." He said. Then he turned around, shutting the door to the compartment.

I heard a big sniff beside me and watched as the girls hovered around Louis and patted his back. "I hate James." He muttered, wiping a tear. "He's been nothing but mean to me ever since I told him I liked boys." He sobbed. "I hate having all girl friends, I hate hate HATE it. Hugo hates me, Albie ignores me, all the boys in my dorm…"

All the girls gave me a look, and I sighed, knowing what I had to do. "Come on, bro. Lets go wash your face." I said, standing up and grabbing Louis by the wrist. Louis shut up, and followed me out of the room. I would have never imagined being friends with any of these guys. But from that moment on, I supposed that's what I had. Five new friends.

Louis and I both squeezed into the bathroom. I wet a paper towel and handed it to him so he could wash his face. "Better?" I asked him.

He nodded, the quietest I'd ever heard him in the ten minutes I'd known him. "I'm happy you're here." He said finally, quietly.

I smiled at him, "I don't think it'll be as bad as I thought here." I nudged him. "You and the girls are pretty cool."

"Thanks." Louis beamed. It was then that I realized Louis was going to be one of my best friends here. Maybe I would get picked on for it, but I decided it didn't really matter. A gay friend would be an ideal wingman. He would be able to help me score, and I wouldn't have to worry about him getting all the good girls to himself.

I opened the door to the bathroom, and we walked out of the cramped space to find ourselves nose to nose with the scariest looking girl I'd ever seen. She had thick frizzy red hair, glasses, braces, freckles and the scariest scowl I'd ever seen. Rose Weasley.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked. She resembled an owl. "And who are you?" She asked, looking up at me. I thought hard about making up a name, but Louis spoke before I could get away with it. "Rosie, this is Scorpius." Louis said. "He was just helping me-"

"One person in the loo at the time!" Rose barked. "You better be glad you're my cousin, Louis. Otherwise…."

Louis pulled my arm and we escaped from the girl and found our way back to our compartment, he giggled the entire way.

"We got stopped by the Rosebot." He announced to his cousins as we plopped down.

"She looks like an owl." I told them, shuttering. I had this irrational fear of all birds.

I chitchatted with Louis and the girls the entire way. We played a few getting to know you games, then a few rounds of I Spy. After a few hours we had arrived at Hogwarts. I threw my robes on over my clothes as quickly as possible, listening to Louis click his tongue as he straightened my stuff out to make me look presentable. We climbed off the train, and all squeezed into a carriage to ride to the school in. Then we were escorted into the Great Hall. I followed Roxy to our table, sitting down beside her and happy to have an actual friend at Hogwarts with me. I glanced around the table nodding to Cody, Brett and Damian. The were all seated beside one another. I saw Albus sitting next to a girl, and I nodded to him too, but he looked down at his plate rather than nod back at me. At least the youngest Potter was cool.

After dinner I checked out the dormitory, glad to have my old bed back again. I would be sleeping in the bed between Damian and Albus. I plopped down, watching the other boys as they took things out of their trunks. Albus put a picture of his family by his bedside table. Brett had a picture of a topless girl, her hands over her boobs beside his bed. It moved, and I was transfixed, watching as she sucked her finger, flipped her hair and giggled. I missed Stella. Damian was muggle born, and had a picture of Selena Gomez hanging on the wall above his bed. Cody and I didn't have anything to hang on our walls, so we just sat, watching the girl by Brett's bed, over and over.

"I'm surprised you like that." Brett said, giving me a look. "We've all heard about how you hooked up with Potter's cousin on the train earlier."

I looked over at Albus, who was intently staring at his feet.

"Think what you want, Brett." I said, popping my knuckles and trying not to care that everyone was going to think I was gay now.

"Attitude." Brett said simply, walking out of the dormitory. The others followed him. Albus turned to face me, opened his mouth, then promptly shut it and walked out after the others. This was bound to be an exciting year.


End file.
